TBTArchive1
Welcome to LordTBT's talk page archive. If your answer is not here, please ask on the talk page, not this page. Thanks! Images I get most of my images from Snowfur's Redwall Encyclopedia. I was using Slagar's cover gallery at first, but Snowfur's RE has all the covers, too, and images from the Tribes booklets as well, which are quite helpful. - Ferahgo 03:55, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) I'm glad you like my drawings. If there are any undrawn characters for whom you'd like to see an image, drop me a line and I'll do a sketch. Otherwise, I'm just doing random characters that I like. - Ferahgo 15:02, 25 Oct 2005 (UTC) Fixing the logo You'll notice your image was uploaded, but for some reason it has associated the most recent upload with what is in fact the originating image. We had something like this problem on gameinfo, but that was edits rather than images. Anyway, you should be able to either delete the most recent revision of the image or else revert an earlier version over top of it. Hopefully one of the two will get around this problem. Anyway, I hope that works! :) Garrett 15:38, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Books Heading I have a quick question. For the character pages, where we put the heading for Books, sometimes it's books and sometimes it's books . Which is the appropriate heading to use? Ferahgo 18:26, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Maps? Here's an idea: I think a great resource to have for each book would be a scan of that book's map. I'm sure people who have all the books would be willing to do scans. I could probably do all of them if no one else would want to. What do you think? - Ferahgo 22:32, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Map Legality Good point, but if scanning the maps isn't legal, then neither is using the scans of the characters, right? I've uploaded several character scans already. - Ferahgo 23:14, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) Lead and Led Isn't "lead" present tense and "led" past?--Ember Nickel 21:07, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Incomplete/Stub What's the difference between an incomplete article and a stub?--Ember Nickel 23:06, 3 Dec 2005 (UTC) Name Spelling I was looking through Mossflower today and noticed that the spelling is Gingivere, not Gingevere. I know this isn't terribly helpful but I thought you still might want to know about it. Ferahgo 20:08, 4 Dec 2005 (UTC) Cleanup You can welcome the new user.--Ember Nickel 19:37, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) Sister Amyl's "secret" I think it was an example of Jacques trying to be "literary" as far as not having some hidden-away secret. Although we may disagree with that perspective, it's not necessarily a flaw. SORRY! I am so sorry for messing up the Wyatt ilustrators wiki. I was trying to get rid of the one , but when I tried to fix it, everything else got deleted! Sorry Matthias ::Fixed. --LordTBT 00:26, 1 Jan 2006 (UTC) DMOZ Hey GR, I was just curious how long it took the Creatures Wiki to be added to the DMOZ, and if they actually sent you a response or you just found it added one day. If you could response over at Redwall that'd be great. Thanks --LordTBT 01:23, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Heh, they finally added it? It can take a while if there's nobody actively looking after it. I was tempted to apply, but it was just too much effort. But yes, it can take several months. -- 09:13, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Nice job! I was quite amused by your user talk page for our vandal. Do you mind if I incorporate it into a signature?--Ember Nickel 01:06, 6 March 2006 (UTC) Images? Are there any legal issues/policies surrounding the images? I'd like to scan the chapter illustrations to add here, but I thought I'd ask first. -- 9 March 2006 Rajitra Fyrefang Thanks Thanks for welcoming me, but I'm pretty sure how to work tings: I have already started my own wiki (Wikichess). Thanks again. Liliput 01:47, 11 March 2006 (UTC) Jodd I couldn't find the article by searching, so if there is one, could you direct me to it? Also, if there isn't one, what should the article be called? (Jodd has 12 middle names, remember.)--Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 25 March 2006 (UTC) Ferdimond? We have two articles for Ferdimond de Mayne (different capitalizations).--Ember Nickel 01:19, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Banning Time? User 204.210.60.240 has worn out its welcome.--Ember Nickel 02:33, 31 March 2006 (UTC) *You're welcome. Uglyrat was my personal favorite. Welcome Template I was wondering what you thought about putting a link to the Editors pageon the Welcome template. I found it completly by accident, and there are probably a few other editors out there that have not found it. Thanks. --Lord Mactalon 15:42, 3 April 2006 (UTC) :I see... kind of obscure though.--Lord Mactalon 01:36, 5 April 2006 (UTC) Big Oxeye I was wondering what to put Oxeye under... he was a lieutenant but he was more often refered to as Big Oxeye... Which one? Thanks. --Lord Mactalon 01:36, 5 April 2006 (UTC) :I had a brainstorm earlier... Why couldn't we create Oxeye... then move it to Big Oxeye. That way it would redirect to Big Oxeye. Or I could just go through and change the links. Personally I like to have their full titles... with the exception of Jodd. :-)--Lord Mactalon 22:26, 6 April 2006 (UTC) Another Question... Salamandastron (mountain) says that Sagaxus was a badger lord. I have not read anything that suggests that. Have you? Thanks.--Lord Mactalon 13:16, 5 April 2006 (PDT) Problems with Wikicities? I recently wrote the articles, Smudger and Groop, and found that I was being constantly logged off. Also, my recent changes aren't appearing on the "Recent Changes" page. Am I the only one experiancing this, or is something amiss in Wikicities right now? (Oh, and how do I add my signature?) Edit: Thank-you! :) Huzzah Rajitra Fyrefang 22:10, 10 April 2006 (UTC) Dump Do you have a dump of the wiki? --Lonna Bowstripe 22:22, 14 April 2006 (UTC) I just compiled one. Xml format. It's accurate as of April 19, 2006, 9:13 pm central time DST. I can post it if you want. --Lonna Bowstripe 03:30, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Actually, I've had trouble uploading the file. I always get an error message saying "'.' is not a recommended image format." --Lonna Bowstripe 23:21, 20 April 2006 (UTC) In need of help I am having a problem editing page, and it is very upsetting, when I click edit it asks me to download to my computer and then open the file, but the file will not open, it has never done this before, can it be fixed? Thanks --TheReliableResearcher 05:10, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Featured Wikia Looks like RedwallWiki might win the Featured Wiki position this month. In preparation, could you help write an appropriate blurb or help us find someone who will? Some of the steps are documented at Wikia:User:CocoaZen/fw. See Wikia:Featured Wikia/LOST for a recent example, and create your blurb at Wikia:Featured Wikia/Redwall. Please do not change the main page until May, and after checking to make sure it still has the most votes. Thanks for your participation and help! --CocoaZen 23:31, 30 April 2006 (UTC) (talk) :My count agrees with yours. I believe Redwall is May's Featured Wikia. Congratulations! Thanks for writing the blurb. --CocoaZen 15:52, 1 May 2006 (UTC) (talk) Log a Log Big Club As I'm sure you have noticed I have done an immense amount of work to make Log a Log Big Club a known character in the Redwall Wiki. In the beginning I used Log-a-Log Big Club as my linker for him, but you always changed it to Log-a-Log Big Club. I left it to you as an admin to decide so left it that way, but now Lord Mactalon has used another way to link to Log a Log Big Club, as you can see in Waterwing. Please let me know which link format you would like me to use so I can make them all consistent. Thanks Ashthorn 23:48, 1 May 2006 (UTC) Reverting... Just read your message on the Community Portal... Sorry about reverting everything. Having words (that aren't exactly good) on the main page isn't too fun... I was kinda loathe to sit around while THAT was on the main pages... --Lord Mactalon 20:21, 2 May 2006 (UTC) Question I don't understand how nameday is a phenonomen can you explain Oglog 19:01, 9 May 2006 (UTC) Current Events What are you referring to with the "we like it when you steal our news and don't give us credit" policy?--Ember Nickel 12:17, 14 May 2006 (UTC) Copyright Question I noticed that the Chapter Art was copyrighted. Is it really legal to use it here in the encyclopedia? :Here is exactly what it says (in Mossflower): Illustrations copyright © by Gary Chalk.... Thanks, Lord Mactalon 21:31, 16 May 2006 (UTC) Long Patrol Club..... I have a request. The other week, (been a week or two) I joined the Long Patrol Forums, and as you probably know, the account must be activated be a moderator. While it has been a week or two, it still has not been activated. So, here is my request: As I see you are a current member, could you bring this to their attention? :Thanks, Lord Mactalon 21:04, 18 May 2006 (UTC) ON WHEELS????? I noticed in the recent changes, there were about a billion deleted articles with ON WHEELS added to the back.... what was that all about? And wow..... I was gone for a week and bam, over a thousand articles! Congrats! Lord Mactalon 20:48, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Iris There are now two Iris articles. Iris and the one just mentioned. Would you mind deleting one of them? Thanks. :Lord Mactalon 23:01, 31 May 2006 (UTC) P.S. This is around the sixth topic I've posted here... sorry about cramming your talk page full of single questions....:-) Marlfox I fixed up the incomplete Marlfox page, which I saw was number 1 on the To-Do list on the Community Central page. Also, noticed a HUGE mistake on the Rab Streambattle page. Whoever did it mixed Rab up with Finnbarr Galedeep because it said that he (Rab) killed Urgan Nagru and then died from Bladetail's spear...I fixed that too. User:FlinkyTheStoat That was my bad. I hadn't read the book in ages. Ecto 03:11, 13 July 2006 (UTC) Category:Talk Page Archives